Popioły/Tom II/XII
Jednego z pierwszych dni września 1804 roku Rafał Olbromski wyszedł z dolin i lasów i zmierzał ku nizinom. Rok z górą przesiedział w więzieniu na zamku orawskim jak pospolity zbrodniarz, aczkolwiek nie popełnił czynów, o które go posądzano. W ciągu kilku pierwszych miesięcy milczał wzgardliwie i nie chciał wymienić nawet swego nazwiska. Jako odmawiającego wszelkich zeznań, według nowej procedury austriackiej z roku 1803, karano go ciężkim więzieniem za samo milczenie. Nie mógł przecież inaczej. Musiałby był odsłonić całą nagość swego nieszczęścia, wykryć tajemnicę śmierci Heleny de With, opowiedzieć dzieje miłości i śmierci. Musiałby był wydobyć z lochów wspomnienia cały sekret, zniesławić po śmierci tę, która z jego winy zginęła, dla uratowania swego życia, życia, co obmierzło... Powiedział sobie, że lepiej tak, jak jest. Leżeć w barłogu więzienia, aż koniec jakiś będzie! I wzgardziwszy samą śmiercią czekał na nią obojętnie. Śmierć nie przyszła. Wysłała naprzód służebnicę swoją, chorobę. Tyfus więzienny porwał go w szpony i trzymał tak długo, jak chciał. W trakcie tej choroby sprawa wykryła się nagle i prosto. Oddział piechoty drugi regiment pandurów, Panalisten Croaten grafa von Nadasti, w kierpcach, czerwonych majtkach i baranich czapach, "ślakujący" zbójników nowotarskich — wykrył podczas rewizji w chacie gazdy, u którego Rafał czasu szczęścia przemieszkiwał, jego paszport i niektóre rzeczy. Zabiegliwy gazda pieniądze na wszelki wypadek dobrze ukrył, a o papiery dbał niewiele. Sędzia obieralny, prowadzący na Węgrzech w komitacie najbliższym sprawy zbójeckie, otrzymał te dokumenty po upływie znacznego przeciągu czasu, domyślił się jednak od razu, że należą do tajemniczego więźnia. Stwierdzenie tożsamości osoby było już tylko kwestią czasu. Kiedy w chwili badania sędzia wymienił jego nazwisko, ten zadrżał i wlepił weń oczy ślepe z boleści. Ale za chwilę, gdy go pytano, gdzie jest kobieta, z którą, według świadectwa gazdy, mieszkał na Podhalu, skłamał z prostotą, szczerością dziecka i nadzwyczajnie bezczelnym sprytem, jakoby to było dziewczę lekkich obyczajów, spotkane przezeń na ulicach Krakowa. Sprzykrzywszy ją sobie, wygnał. Oto wszystko. Poszła do miasta z płaczem. Gdzie jest obecnie, tego nie wie. Zapewne w spelunkach miejskich prowadzi swe rzemiosło. Przebranie swoje za zbójnika wytłumaczył łatwo i jasno, umiejętnie przeinaczając szczegóły rzeczywistego wypadku. We wrześniu puszczony został na wolność. Jako szlachcic nie otrzymał nawet zwykłej porcji kijów, którą prawo austriackie żegnało swoich pupilów więziennych. Z całego dostatku otrzymał paszport swój pruski i kilka strzępów zbójeckiego ubrania, w które nie sposób było się odziać. Dozorca więzienia z litości darował mu, co mógł zbyć bez żalu: zdarte zawadiackie buty węgierskie z cholewami, kaszkiet urzędowy pozbawiony oznak, wreszcie krótki i wyszarzany spencerek furmański. Tak odziany, Rafał wziął kij w rękę i ruszył z tego miejsca. Kiedy minął żelazne drzwi zamczyska, nie obejrzał się poza siebie. Czmychał jak lis, którego rana się podgoiła. Co pary w piersiach, dolinami Wagu... przed siebie! Był zniszczony do ostatniej kości, zniweczony do ostatniej żyły. Twarz miał żółtą z sinymi plamami, nalaną, opuchłą, włosy przerzedzone, brodę zarosłą. Był tak słaby, że nogi w goleniach wyginały się pod nim, kolana same raz w raz leciały ku ziemi, a w dłoniach czuł wciąż ogień, jakby w nich ściskał dwa płomienie żywe. Jedna w nim tylko była chęć mocna i niewzruszenie twarda: Uciekać! Rwał też bez wytchnienia. Czasem na wozie Słowaka, wspinającego się w górę po drzewo, odpoczął i skrócił sobie drogę o zuchelek. Czasem przysiadł na rozworze bryki żydowskiej i nie postrzeżony przemknął kilkaset kroków. Wśród nieopisanego mozołu przedostał się dolinami ku Czacy. Miał w tym miejscu odpocząć, ale ujrzał przy drodze kamienny słup z obrożami na łańcuchach do zamykania szyi a rąk skazanego na pręgierz, więc w nocy kopnął się dalej. Na przełaj, rzadko kiedy dopytując się o drogę, ciągnął ku Krakowu. Omijał trakty, szersze drogi, ludne wsie, aby go zaś kto nie poznał i nie zaczepił. Jeśli noc była ciepła, nie dżdżysta, sypiał w stogach siana, w kopach potrawu, pod stertami zboża. Pożywiał się, jak mógł. Zachodził na odludne plebanie kościelne i udając wędrownego Słowaka, który w "Polskom" idzie za zarobkiem, zdobywał miskę warzy albo kromkę chleba. Lepiej nieco podjadł sobie u braciszków w pewnym klasztorze, gdzie mu dano nocleg pod dachem; później tylko w ostatniej potrzebie zbliżał się do ludzi. Kilkakroć udało mu się nakopać rzepy albo kartofli w odległym stajanku i upiec je na zaraniu w jałowcowych gąszczach. Do chłopskich mieszkań wstępował kilkakrotnie w ostatnim głodzie. Słowo prośby, zwrócone do pańszczyźnianego chałupnika, nie mogło mu przeleźć przez gardło. A jednak musiał żebrać i jadł chłopskie kluski z mlekiem, zapraszany życzliwie do misy. Rozpowiadał kmetonom żałosne, a z przedziwnym artyzmem zełgane historie i bawił się żywo rozdziawionymi gębami słuchaczów. Nareszcie wzgórza poczęły się zniżać, doliny rozciągać szeroko. We mgłach stanęły przed okiem równie omglone... Rafał powitał je z niewysłowioną radością. Jego nienawiść do gór równała się teraz ich wysokości. Niziny zapowiadały coś lepszego, odmianę, nadzieję... Był pochmurny dzień. Obłoki o kształtach ledwie dostrzegalnych grubą nawałą zaściełały niebo. Posępna ich barwa ścigała i tępiła wypieki schorzałego światła, co się gdzieniegdzie chyłkiem przekradało w przestrzeni. Północno-zachodni wiatr nadlatywał i zacichał miecąc po polach przewiędłe i zeschłe źdźbła. Naokół stały ścierniska opustoszałe, czerniejące, brunatne od krwawnika. Tylko zarośla wysokich ostów zostały na miedzach po to, żeby wiatr mógł obdzierać ich posiwiałe kudły i roznosić po świecie. Tam i sam stojące wysmukłe brzozy nie straciły jeszcze letnich liści, ale kuliły się już i gięły bez dziewiczego wdzięku, gdy wicher podwiewał ich nadobne, strzępiaste suknie. Rzadko gdzie leżały jeszcze na zagonach krwawe garście tatarki i gęsto czerniały badyle ziemniaczanej naci. Szedł przez bezpłodną piaszczystą okolicę. Wlókł się suchymi lasami po niezmierzonych wrzosowiskach, które, jak oko sięgło, okrył prześliczny kwiat liliowy, po zeschłych mchach trzeszczących pod nogą. Czasami las się otworzył i okazywał rudą przestrzeń piachów, porosłą ciemnymi kępami jałowca. Wąski szlak przemykał się kręto między krzakami, a na nim dwie zastygłe koleiny, wyorane w piasku i dawno przybite od deszczu, prowadziły do wsi dalekiej, z chatami krytymi słomą, szarymi, jak szarym jest piach i mech. Niekiedy wśród tej przestrzeni, tak pustej, jakby po to tylko istniała, żeby deszcz przelatujący tymi stronami miał na co padać, ukazywało się stojące między wydmami miasteczko, to znaczy — kościół wyniosły, a dokoła niego komunikiem zwartym żółtawe tyły stodół. Nad dachami kilka wielkich drzew obłamanych u dołu. A dalej znowu przymglony widnokrąg. Z niego przywykłe oko wydzieli mgliste smugi lasów, bliżej niebieskie ich pasma, i szare, suche szkielety topoli a wiązów, sterczące na straży jakiegoś folwarku. Głuchą ciszę przerwie tylko z dala niesione naszczekiwanie psiny, która kwaśnym, ochrypłym dyszkantem złości się na swoją dolę. Czasem wrona przelatująca wystraszy się śmiertelnie, ujrzawszy niezwykłą posturę wędrowca, i z wrzaskiem poszybuje do najbliższej kniei. Ta chmurna, spłowiała strona o barwie obłoku, nie zawierająca w sobie nic zgoła, przygarnęła wędrownika jak żywioł rodzimy. Wciągał płucami jej powietrze i nie mógł się nasycić widokiem. Po stokroć przystawał; nakrył, bywało, ręką oczy od światła i patrzał. Czuł pieszczotę tego widoku prawie fizyczną. Było mu cieplej. Odczyniało się samo przekleństwo uroku. Żeby tak jeszcze posłyszeć swoją własną, sandomierską gwarę, swój domowy akcent, żeby tak dobrnąć do swego dnia i swojej nocy! W pewnym miejscu drożyny uboczne wywiodły go na ludny gościniec, na bitą, szeroką drogę. Boczną ścieżynką, twardym szlaczkiem ludzi ubogich, szedł szparko, nóg nie żałując. Był do kolan zbłocony, schlastany przez wiatr, przeziębły do szpiku kości, a głodny jak pies bezpański. Raz w raz waliła tym gościńcem to kareta czterokonna, to bryka krakowska, to lekka wolantka. Szły fury frachtowe, wlekli się najętymi szkapami pejsaci Żydzi. Pod wieczór ukazała się przy tej drodze w szczerym polu murowana oberża, przed którą niemal wszyscy podróżni zatrzymywali się na dłużej. Rafał niewiele myśląc, aczkolwiek złamanego cwancygiera nie miał przy duszy, przesadził rozciapane bajora wejściowe i wkroczył do głównej stancji. Była to izba ogromna, wilgotna, zimna i pusta. Pod ścianami stały szerokie ławy i ciężkie stoły na skrzyżowanych nogach. W jednym rogu mieścił się szynkwas z wódką, piwem i pewną kolekcją zardzewiałych kiełbas. W subtelnych półcieniach antałków uwijał się chudy człeczyna z oczyma krzywoprzysięzcy, biegającymi na wszystkie strony. Indywiduum to milczało zawzięcie i było złe, jakby jego goście byli członkami band karpackich. Rafał kiwnął karczmarzowi niedbale głową i usiadł sobie wygodnie w ciemnym kąciku. Zapach kiełbas przewracał mu kiszki i doprowadzał do głodowych mdłości, a odor wódki sprawiał szum i zamęt w głowie. W karczmie siedziało kilkoro prostactwa. Jakiś furman grał w zatłuszczone karty ze sługusem w liberii, drąc się i swarząc. Leżały przed nimi pieniądze. Obok stały półkwarcia z piwem. Kurzył się na misce tłusty schab i wódka szkliła w zielonej flaszy. Olbromski podlegał napadom potyfusowegó głodu. Domyślał się, że za chwilę coś przedsięweźmie: wydrze mięso foszmanom albo zerwie kiełbasy wiszące w półmrokach szynkwasu i połknie je w mgnieniu oka... Siedział przecie jeszcze znieruchomiały jak jastrząb na żerdzi i przewracał oczyma szukając, co by rozszarpać. W pewnej chwili, daleki od samowiedzy, co się z nim dzieje, wstał ociągając się, poziewając nieszczerze, i z odległości a hardo spytał oberżystę: — Słuchaj no... te... jegomość, masz tam co do jedzenia? Szynkarz zatrzymał się w swych kieliszkowych czynnościach i, wykłuwając zęby z karygodną niedbałością, odparł zapytanie zapytaniem: — A cóż byś tak... te... jegomość... kazał? — No, coś z mięsiwa. Z mięsiwa! Z gotowanego, smażonego... Karczmarz pomilczał chwilę, jakby wyliczał sobie w głowie szeregi potraw, następnie zmierzył drapichrusta wzrokiem nikiej łokciem i odrzekł: — Nie. Nie mam mięsa ani gotowanego, ani pieczonego. — A to, co zajadają tamci? To skąd? — Co jedzą tamci? Tamci jedzą gotowane. — No, to i mnie podasz zaraz, co tam masz upitraszonego, i kwita! — wrzasnął rozkazującym tonem. — Słyszałeś, wasan? — Słyszeć, słyszałem... — No, to żywo! Bo czasu nie mam. Karczmarz wycierał pracowicie jakąś szklankę. — Myślisz może, że nie mam czym zapłacić za twoją chabaninę? — dodał Rafał z pogardą tak szczerą, jakby miał kieszenie pełne dukatów, zgoła nie wiedząc o tym, że nie ma przy duszy jednego grosza. — Ja nic nie myślę -mruknął oberżysta. -Płacić to płacić. Co mam dawać? — Dawaj, co masz, tylko żywo! Mówił to z najzupełniejszym spokojem, ani myśląc, co będzie dalej. Byleby tylko jeść! Jeść kupę mięsa, które się dymi, chleba, co trzeszczy w zębach... Grający w, karty nie przerywając swej zabawy zwracali spojrzenia w stronę sierdzistego oberwańca. Z uśmiechami pobłażania i mrużeniem ironicznym powiek zwierzali sobie nawzajem jakieś o nim ciche półsłówka. Karczmarz wyszedł małymi drzwiami do tajemniczych ostępów swoich, a jego miejsce zajęła blada dziewczynina w brudnym fartuszku i zdartych trepciach. Rafał szybkim ruchem zbliżył się do graczów i kiwnął głową na przywitanie, jak to szlachcic, posiadacz ziemski, kiwnie czasami z łaski a dobrej woli głową, odpowiadając na ukłon pracowitego wieśniaka. Tamci odpowiedzieli na ten niby ukłon w sposób niezdecydowany, ni tak, ni owak, i grając wciąż, pochrząkiwali i pokaszliwali, nie wiedząc, jak sobie począć. Rafał zajrzał w karty z wyniosłością, której mimo usiłowań nie mógł w sobie przytłumić. — Nędzna jakaś dziura to karczmisko. — A bo i pewnie... — odrzekł furman. — Wasan tutejszy jesteś? co? — Nie, ja nietutejszy. — A z daleka? — Z daleka. — To jest skąd — No, a wasaneś skąd? — Ja idę od węgierskiej strony wprost na Kraków. — Od węgierskiej strony? — z niejakim szacunkiem zapytali gracze. — Ba, ba! Od Pesztu... Od... Czacy — dodał ciszej. — Sztuk drogi! Nawet nie umiem wyrozumieć, gdzie to być może. — Żebyś wiedział! Człowiek się setnie zmitrężył, a tu jeszcze ten łajdak jadła nie daje — No, on tu pewnikiem w te pędy wyniesie.. — Jak też to on przyrządza? — zadał sobie pytanie, spoglądając z ukosa na "boczek" wieprzowiny leżący na misce. Nie pytając się o pozwolenie, odłamał partykę chleba, ukrajał porządny gnat mięsa i zaczął prędko i kategorycznie próbować, jak też smakuje. Okazało się, że owszem, jako tako. Wobec tego nalał sobie kieliszek wódki i wychylił go, niedbale przepijając do oszołomionych dworaków. — Jeść mi się chce diablo, a tu jeszcze ta pokraka marudzi... — mruczał zabierając się do lepszej, tłuściejszej części boczku. Chleb znikał w jego ustach ogromnymi skibami — Wasan u kogo służysz? -zapytał furmana nalewając sobie drugi kieliszek z jego butelki. — A ja tu czekam na pana. — Co za pana? — A czekam z rozstawnymi końmi... — odrzekł woźnica, w głupkowatym osłupieniu patrząc na praktyki Rafałowe. — Pan wasanów skąd jedzie? — Z Wiednia. — Jakże się, u kaduka, ten pan nazywa? Furman zawahał się przez chwilę, a później udając, że nie dosłyszał pytania, zwrócił się do towarzysza: — No, tera ty dajesz... Olbromski nie nastawał. Karczmarz wyniósł wreszcie ze swego Laboratorium żelazną rynkę na trzech nogach i podał gościowi skwarzący się w czarnym tłuszczu kawał diabelskiej kiełbasy oraz partykę razowego chleba. Przedziwny był smak i uroczy zapach tej potrawy! Rafał zmiótł ją do ostatniej kruszyny, a tłuszcz do kropli wytarł chlebem, głodu jednak nie uspokoił. Był o tyle pewniejszy siebie, że mógł pomyśleć, co przedsiębrać dalej. Zaczął od oględzin karczmarza i wymiaru jego sił na wypadek walki, gdyby przyszło bez pożegnania z karczmy czmychać. Miał zamiar znowu się zbliżyć do stangretów i skorzystać z nich w jakiś sposób. W tym celu przysuwał się do nich, gdy przed gospodą rozległ się łoskot i tętent zajeżdżającego powozu. Furman i jego towarzysz wyjrzeli przez okno i na łeb na szyję rzucili się do drzwi. Wędrowiec żywił marzenie, że uda mu się skorzystać z rwetesu i wypaść za drzwi, ale przezorny właściciel kiełbas stał sobie pobożnie u wejścia i skłaniał już grzbiet przed niewidzialnymi jeszcze przybyszami. Nie pozostało nic innego do zrobienia, tylko zaszyć się w ciemny kąt i czekać na uśmiech fortuny. Drzwi otworzono szeroko i z wolna wszedł do stancji wysmukły pan, modnie i pięknie ubrany. Jego kapelusz, płaszcz, wysokie buty z cholewami, aczkolwiek zabłocone i pomięte w drodze, czyniły w tej karczmie wrażenie przepychu. Młodzieniec rozejrzał się po izbie przymrużonymi oczyma i zaczął jednego ze służących rozpytywać się o zdrowie swej rodziny, o dom i tysiące drobiazgów. Znać było, że wraca z dalekiej podróży i po długiej nieobecności. Olbromski przypatrywał mu się z bolesnym strachem. Od pierwszego rzutu oka poznał tego człowieka, ale jeszcze pocieszał się, ile mógł, że go oczy mylą. Był to Krzysztof Cedro, towarzysz ze szkoły sandomierskiej, powiernik i przyjaciel... Głuchy wstyd, ruszt rozpalony, wsunął się pod ciało byłego więźnia. Ogarnęła go jakoby matnia wielkiego włoku niedoli. Oto najgorsze, co mógł jeszcze przeżyć: zetknąć się z dawnym kolegą w takiej odzieży, w takim położeniu i w takiej chwili! Nie mógł już nawet uciekać, gdyż hańba jego stałaby się jeszcze bardziej głośną i jawną. Zakrył twarz dłońmi. Tymczasem Krzysztof Cedro zrzucił płaszcz i chodził po izbie, zadając służącym pytania. Gdy tak z kąta w kąt defilował, spostrzegł Rafała. Zwrócił się zaraz do oberżysty i zapytał, czy na czas swego pobytu w zajeździe może być sam. Zapłaci za to, ale chce zjeść posiłek bez świadków. Karczmarz w podskokach przybiegł do Rafała i więcej niż dobitnie żądał zapłaty tudzież wyniesienia się za drzwi. Wędrowiec wolno dźwignął głowę i rzekł mu przez zęby, że nie myśli wychodzić. — Zapłacę ci, kiedy zechcę, i wyjdę, kiedy zechcę, a teraz bądź łaskaw odejść ode mnie, jeśli chcesz nadal mieć całe oko i wszystkie zęby. Oberżysta skrzywił się, a jego szczęki zadrżały jak u psa. — Słuchaj no, człeku — rzekł szeptem, dobrotliwie — idź zgodą. Zawołam parobków i na przykładek każę ci gnaty połamać. Co ci to po tym? Odraza do tej nędzy zbudziła w piersi Rafała wybuch postanowienia. Pojedynczym ciosem z dołu huknął karczmarza w brodę z taką siłą, że ten odleciał aż pod szynkwas. Potem wstał i zbliżył się do Cedry. Stanął w świetle okna i rzekł: — Czy też mię poznasz, koleżko Krzysiu? Cedro z okrzykiem żachnął się w tył i, wydobywszy szkiełko w rogowej oprawie, zaczął mu się przypatrywać, z lekka otwierając usta. — Krzyś!... Sandomierz, Wisła, nocna wycieczka pod Zawichost... — Rafał... — rzekł tamten z cicha, zbliżając się ku niemu i wytrzeszczając swe krótkowzroczne oczy. — Ten sam, bracie... — Cóż ty tu robisz? — mamrotał z przerażeniem, oglądając jego kostium z góry na dół, z dołu do góry, unikając widoku twarzy. — Historia długa, a świadków zbyt wielu. Czy chcesz mi dopomóc w nieszczęściu? — Ależ!... Na miły Bóg... Rafuś... Olbromski... To on! — Wszystko ci powiem z czasem, tylko mię o nic nie pytaj. — Jedno mi powiedz, na Boga! Skąd się tu wziąłeś? — Idę w stronę Krakowa. — Idziesz? — Tak. — Czemuż, na Boga! idziesz piechotą? — Bo jestem w ostatniej nędzy. — Rafał! — Umieram z głodu. — Miłosierny Boże! Jacek, puzderko! Waluś...-wołał Cedro nachylając przed Rafałem swą piękną twarz, jakby z zamiarem oddania mu pocałunku. Wnet jednak cofnął się gwałtownie i z odrazą, uczuwszy fetor bielizny zgniłej na ciele i okropnego potu więźnia. Służba wniosła puzdro z zapasami podróżnymi, rozłożyła obrus, .i za chwilę Rafał wobec zdumionych świadków jego nędzy pił chciwie burgunda, pożerał kurczęta, pieczyste i przysmaki. Cedro sam usługiwał mu z nerwowym pośpiechem. W pewnej chwili odwrócił się do służących i namyślał... Rzekł do karczmarza: — Nie macie tutaj osobnej stancyjki? — Nie, jaśnie panie, osobnej nie ma. — W takim razie... Podniesionym głosem zakrzyknął: — Prosiłem, do pioruna! żeby stąd wszyscy wyszli. Chcę zostać sam na sam z przyjacielem. Przynieść mi tu walizę, i wszyscy precz! Wkrótce Rafał ujrzał bieliznę kolegi rozłożoną na stole. Cedro rzekł: — Sam nie wiem, co robić... Niepodobna, żeby mój człowiek i furman widzieli, że przebierasz się w moje suknie. Chyba zostań w tym, co masz na sobie. Tylko co tchu zmieniaj bieliznę! Odwrócił się i zaczął pilnować drzwi, a Rafał przebierał się tymczasem. Ohydne, zgniłe gałgany, które miał na sobie, zwinął w kłąb i zatrzymał pod połą kubraka. — Dawaj tamto! — syknął Cedro. — Sługa wyrzuci... — Nie! — Dawaj, to ja sam... — Nie, to tylko ja sam mogę wyrzucić... — wyszeptał Rafał z uśmiechem krwawego szyderstwa. — To jest moje dotychczasowe życie. Tylko ja sam mogę je odtrącić... Wstał od stołu i wyszedł na dwór. Obszedłszy karczmisko dookoła, znalazł gnojówkę i rzucił tam swoje wstrętne zawiniątko. Uczyniwszy to oparł się o mur i w ciągu krótkiego momentu przemyślał bardzo wiele. Czuł wciąż na piersiach swych leżącą zdradę, jak płytę z granitu. Chciał się otrząsnąć i w nadchodzący spokój uwierzyć, ale mógł to czynić o tyle, o ile chore ramię może dźwignąć bryłę granitu. Ciężko westchnął i wrócił do towarzysza. Ten już zabierał się do dalszej drogi. — Mówiłeś mi — rzekł — że dążysz w stronę Krakowa. Ja pędzę wprost na Tarnów, do siebie. Kraków omijam. Ale jeśli ci na tym zależy, walmy na Kraków. — Broń Boże! — zawołał Olbromski. — Nie pragnę bynajmniej widoku Krakowa. — Powiedz mi.., Czy później... to jest... czy miałeś zamiar wracać do domu, do Tarnin? Rafał namyślał się głęboko. Rzekł z wolna: — Prawdę mówiąc, to żadnego nie miałem zamiaru dziś, wczoraj, onegdaj... Myślałem o tym, żeby z głodu pod płotem nie zamrzeć... — Zlituj się! — Juścić pewnie, że trzeba będzie do domu. — Słuchaj!... — Choć w tym nadzwyczajnym kostiumie wracać w progi rodzinne... Brr! — Otóż to właśnie, otóż właśnie! — wołał z pośpiechem Krzysztof. — Ale cóż mam czynić? Jestem jak trup. Przebyłem bardzo ciężką chorobę... — To samo właśnie miałem na myśli. Słuchaj — jedź do mnie!... — Jak to? do Olszyny? — Do Olszyny nie do Olszyny, ale wprost do mnie. Mam własny folwarczek. — Masz własny? — Jakże? Stokłosy! — Bój się Pana Boga... Wstyd mię wracać do rodzinnego domu, a jakże ja pojadę do ciebie? Co na mój widok powie twój ojciec? — Przede wszystkim pojedziemy do Tarnowa. Tam się przedzierzgniesz w eleganta pierwszej wody. Chodzi tylko o to, żeby służba nic nie wiedziała. Co zaś do ojca, to wierz mi, że przyjmie cię jak rodzonego syna. Wszakże jesteśmy w kuzynostwie. A zresztą... Rafałku, błagam cię... Powiedział to głosem dawnym, dziecięcym, sandomierskim. — Rad bym z duszy-serca, ale zważ tylko... — Wszystko rozważam. Przecież mówię ci, że mam swój własny folwark. Tam mieszkam i robię, co mi się żywnie podoba, wróciwszy z Wiednia. — Wróciwszy z Wiednia... Czy ty stale w Wiedniu mieszkasz? — Czy stale? Prawie... — Co tam robisz? — Co robię? Przeciągnął się i uśmiechnął z goryczą. — Robić nic nie robię, ale... staram się... — O pannę? — Na szczęście, jeszcze nie o pannę, Choć i to wkrótce spadnie na moje barki. — Jakże to? — Na teraz, uważasz... staram się o szambelanię... — Bagatela! — Ale Ĺa propos... Dochodziły nas wieści, że bawisz w Warszawie, że się ocierasz o najlepsze towarzystwo. Ktoś nawet wspominał, że należysz do kompanii spod Blachy. — Tak, tak... byłem w Warszawie... Ale to już dawne rzeczy. — A masz zamiar wracać tam kiedy? — Do Warszawy? Przenigdy! — zawołał z ponurym na czole marsem na wspomnienie księcia Gintułta, masonów i ich przewodniczącego. Teraz dopiero pomyślał, że powrót do Warszawy i w ogóle w granice Prus Południowych groziłby mu kryminałem, a co najmniej śledztwem z powodu zaginięcia pani de With. A na samo wspomnienie więzienia krew ścinała się w jego żyłach. O tak! Zniknąć w odległym folwarku przyjaciela, zaszyć się w głuszy, przypaść w kotlinie między zagonami jako zaszczuty szarak. Nie wiedzieć o niczym, o niczym... Podniósł na Krzysztofa oczy i rzekł: — Jeżeli ci to będzie na rękę, to z rozkoszą, z prawdziwą rozkoszą pojechałbym do ciebie. — VoilĹa. To lubię. Jacek, zakładać! Wkrótce wygodna wolantka, ciągniona przez kasztany w lejc zaprzężone, unosiła ich tym samym gościńcem w dal zasnutą sinymi lasami. Olbromski miał teraz to, czego tak pragnął: nie wiedział o niczym. Okryty był burką przyjaciela i ta go chroniła od deszczu, który tego dnia był mu wrogiem osobistym. Nie czuł głodu ani pragnienia. Znużenie wyciągał ze strudzonych kości miarowy, rozkoszny ruch. Zanosiło się na deszcz i lekkie krople niekiedy muskały po twarzy. Wiatr rzeźwy i coraz surowszy powiewał. Wskutek odrębnych dziejów uczucia Rafał teraz dopiero zaczął pojmować swoją niedolę. Patrzał na ścieżkę biegnącą brzegiem błotnistego gościńca i widział tam siebie. Czuł swe schorzałe nogi w łachmanach użebranych w więzieniu, jak idą po twardym gruncie. Spoglądał na gliniane przykopy i widział w nich miejsca swego spoczynku. Spoglądał w odległe strony i dostrzegał jeszcze swe podłe, nędzne, plugawe uczucia, łachmany gnojowe. Wzbierał w nim bezprzykładny gniew i bunt. Z całej duszy i ze wszystkich sił szukał winowajcy, ofiary... Dzielne konie parskały, żwawo i ostro sadząc gościńcem. Kadłuby furmana i lokaja miarowo, sennym ruchem kołysały się w prawo i w lewo, do taktu z wahaniami pojazdu. W miarę tych ruchów w duszy Rafała tworzyć się poczęły fale myśli tak niestałe jak nachylenia wolantki, zależne od czegoś z zewnątrz, od byle trącenia do taktu. Płynęły długimi smugami jak muzyka niestała; podarta, poszarpana, niepewna minuty, niepewna sekundy. Oto pola, pola żałobne pod jesień. Zbruździły je już nowe zagony. Żółta, czerwonawa glina wybija się w nich spod jałowej szarości piachu, sama bardziej od niego jałowa. Przewracaj, pracowity kmiotku, ten szczery piach i szczery ił, przewracaj do ostatka drewnianą sochą! Zlewaj go potem i łzami, zasypuj chudym ziarnem, odjętym od ust dzieciskom w brudnych gałganach... W szczerym polu, na ugorze, pasą się dwie krowiny, a obok nich kuca na ziemi pasturka, workiem od deszczu i ziąbu nakryta; podobna z dala do szarej skiby czy do kamienia polnego. Bose nogi, nagie kolana podwinęła pod się, ręce wtuliła w zanadrze, okryła się wystrzępioną spódniczyną. Grzeje się jako może, to workiem, to płaczem, to piosneczką dziewczyńską: ''Oj, da moja, da-da-da! '' ''Oj, da-da-da da moja... '' Oto ugór, tak widać nędzny, że go tknąć nie chcą ręce niczyje. Trawa go ledwo-ledwo porasta. Na zagonach strzelają proste, wysokie złote dziewanny. Teraz okrywa je jasnożółty kwiat-złotogłów. Kwiat-nędza. Zatknij go sobie za śmierdzącą czapczynę, kmiotku pracowity, gdy idziesz z karczmiska na rozstajnych drogach! Niech się serce twoje rozweseli, a oczy roześmieją do szczerozłotej dziewanny — nędzy... Jarząb przydrożny. Niższe gałęzie obłamane ręką pracowitego, gdy idzie z karczmiska na rozstajnych drogach. Wydarte z pnia wiszą i suchymi listkami szeleszczą. Na wysokich, na niedostępnych rózgach płoną cierpkie jagody, wyszczerzając się spomiędzy liści żółtych i rumianych, jak śmiech obrzydły, nie do zniesienia... Z obu stron drogi zbliżały się coraz bardziej ku jadącym skrzydła rozległe szerokiego lasu. Padał zmierzch, kiedy bryczka znalazła się u jego skraju. Gościniec zanurzał się w ciemną głębinę i ginął zupełnie, jakby tam kres ostatni znajdował. Las był suchy, na piachach. Nędzne, cienkie sosny ledwie było widać w smutnej oćmie, co wolno zewsząd spływała. Zdawało się, że śniady, błękitnawy dym napełnia przestwór i widok drzew z oczu wydziera. Smutek się flańtał na tej ginącej, na niepewnej drodze. Niemiła odraza oblała wszystkich: furman coś szeptał do lokaja, Cedro przeciągnął się i tęgo zawinął w płaszcz. Było cicho, chociaż górą, po szczytach drzew, przewracał się wiatr i kołysał je w prawo i w lewo. Na głębi spokój panował jak pod dachem i między domowymi ścianami. Słychać było nieustające poświstywanie późnych koników polnych. Rafał uczuł, jak serce w nim ściska się i drętwieje. Pierwszy to raz przestała go bić dola od tamtej chwili. To ciche, niecierpliwe ćwierkanie zdało się biec za nim, czepiać się wartkich kół bryczki i żelaznych podków końskich, a wołać z ziemi za uciekającym... Kategoria:Popioły